


Love bites

by c3tm0r3



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3tm0r3/pseuds/c3tm0r3
Summary: niles saves keaton from a attack and offers him a home.
Relationships: Flannel | Keaton/Zero | Niles





	1. saved

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my old account was WW0RRYY! this is my new one!

Keaton is often messy. Everybody knew that. Sometimes niles would like to hang out in keatons room, yeah, the smell was infereating but, he liked hanging out with keaton. Niles has had a crush on Keaton since they met. Keaton and niles met 3 years ago when niles walked around nohr and came across a wolfskin town. He saw a hunter about to kill Keaton for his fur. Niles jumped on the man who tried to kill Keaton, as niles leaped on the man, bullets from his gun went everywhere as he fired it, niles grabbed the man and shot him. Niles walked over to Keaton with blood on his face. Keaton, obviously scared, huggled back till he hit a tree, his back aiked from pain. “Hey, Hey, i'm friendly. I don't want to hurt you. I was wandering around and saw a guy hurting you- Y-Your arm! You're hurt!” niles yelped as he ran over to keaton and aided his arm. Keaton looked up at the mysterious man, he blushed as the man helped him. Keaton looked down at his arm and noticed that it was bandaged up already. “T-Thank you.. What's your name, if you don't mind..”Keaton asked as he looked down at his side. Niles lifted up keatons chin with his pointer finger. “My name is niles. I'm a archer. I work for lord leo.” niles said as keaton blushed from niles’ touch. Keatons eyes wander. Keatons ear twitches as he hears a noise from the forest of trees. “There's a noise, coming from the trees..” keaton and niles both look at the trees, keaton sniffs around and smells a foul smell. “Blood.. I smell blood..” Keaton's eyes go wide as he realizes what has been going around about the woods. A hunter was on the loose killing every wolfskin in sight. “Run..! A hunter is killing wolfskins..!” Keaton grabs niles’ hand as he runs. Keaton was fast compared to a normal person. Keaton was a wolfskin afterall. But, keaton is different.. He's not as aggressive.. Most wolfskins are feral.. Niles thought to himself. Keaton went faster as he ran. Niles struggled to keep up as he ran more and more. Keaton ran behind a tree with niles. Niles and keaton huffed for air, the tree rattled as birds came out of the leaves. Keaton jumped back, still shaking from what just happened. “Why are people after you wolfskins?” “Our fur, Wolfskin fur is made for rugs, and other things..”


	2. we will keep you safe

“I'll keep you safe.  
Nohr will keep you safe.. Trust me.” niles says as he pulls the wolfskin in a tight embrace.  
Keaton blushed as niles griped at his shirt.   
Niles pulls back, “Were close to nohr.”   
Niles grabs keatons hand and walks the rest of the way.  
Each other gripping at their hands. As they make it to the castle, Leo walks out of the large doors.  
“Who is this, niles?” Keaton looks down, out of fear.   
“His name is keaton. He's a wolfskin, I saw him getting hurt by a hunter so I offered to bring him here for a bit. Is that okay, lord leo?”   
“Yeah, I have an extra room if he wants to sleep there.”   
Keaton looks up with big eyes, his blood red eyes shining from the moonlight.   
“Do you wanna stay in the room or, with me?” niles looks down at the wolfskin.  
“I'm still a little scared to be alone so… can i stay with you..?” “Yeah! Of course!”   
niles says to keaton as niles bows to leo and walks into the castle. They walk into niles’ room. Keaton lays on the bed as he looks at niles. ..He's cute.. Niles says to himself as he blushes.   
“Hey, do you mind if i..?” Niles traced his finger on keaton's neck. “I mean.. It's fine with me..'' Keaton looked down as he blushed and bit his lip.


End file.
